


Dine and dash

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, a troublemaking pair of brothers, dine and dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Ace and Sabo dine and dash, just like the old times.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dine and dash

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 “I missed this.”

“I missed this." Sabo said between pants, running for his life.

Ace, who was right beside him nodded. "Yeah, just like the old times. If only Luffy were here."

"He'll get here eventually-hoooly.”A knife just missed his head. Ace turned angrily around, stopping. "Oi, who throws knifes at a person who just ate at your restaurant!" Ace yelled.

Sabo internally face palmed. They dine 'n dash for fucks sake, so it’s not like they paid. But a knife to the head is a little going overboard for the chefs, unless they knew that they were wanted criminals. He recognized that look on Ace's face. Ace wanted to fight, not run away.

Yeah...no, not gonna happen.

Sabo grabbed Ace and slung him over his shoulder. "No fair! We can handle them. They are just chefs." Ace protested while hitting his back.

"Yes, I know we can, but how about we don't make the restaurant along with the entire island our enemy."

"We can still take them."

"That's not the point, Ace”

“But-“ Ace tried to protest.

“No buts. Now where is your ship docked?” Sabo asked.

Ace went suspiciously quiet. “I have actually no idea. I came here on my Striker.”

“Okay, wheren is the Striker docked?”

“On the east side on the island.”

“ITS WHERE!?” They were currently on the west side of the island. It was a five hours walk to to east side.

“It not like you have a boat here.”

“But you said you had an escape plan.”

“I do! We fight them.”

“That’s not an escape plan!” In times like this, Sabo wondered where his brothers brain cells had gone too. Because they were obviously not where they were supposed to be.

Sometimes he hated being the smart one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need help. For tomorrow I need to use the sentence “You better leave now.” But I can’t come up with anything. So if you’d like you can leave some character(s) or plot idea in the comments and I’ll probably write it. If not for this day than I’ll use the requested characters probably for another.   
> I’m sorry, my brain won’t come up with anything 😖😖  
> Many thanks!


End file.
